Shiloh
Shiloh is of a species called the "Fey" they are not faeries but rather where the myths of faeries come from and why the myths are found on all planets. Shiloh lived her whole life doing what her species did best, pranking species, looking out for them, guiding them, whatever she was assigned to do by the "court". But Shiloh longed to live the life of one of the people the "court" said were beneath their people. She appears about 17 years old though she is well over 10,000. She acts about 25. Shiloh, like the rest of her species is effectivly immortal, meaning that she can't age or get sick, but it is possible for her to die. So she set out on her own in self exile. She picked Earth for her mother had told her many good things about Earth, but lately she heard only bad things about it. But the "court" had deemed not to aide them, that if the planet was to survive they would have to do it on their own, the Fey didn't act as a species to save a species that would be to much like a war, and they don't fight wars. Shiloh got to earth and was horrified with what she saw. She right away wanted to help, but without the same energy on her home planet, Nembara, she wouldn't be able to draw anywhere near enough strength to heal the planet, and fight the androids. But she knew this would be the case with her self exile, she would be cut off from the "court" and Nembara. She meets the Z fighters, more acureatly, Pearl. She starts crushing on Pearl right away. She also starts learning how to fight from her. Though she still is more skilled with her magic, though it is not as strong as it would be would she be able to draw power from her homeworld, Earth still has enough ki that she can use it. So she incorperates it into her fighting style. While she never becomes the best fighter, she helps out Parsley with her minimal healing magic, just stabalizing and healing small wounds but it helps. She always knows how to cheer up the Z fighters with her tales of her planet, tales of other species some long since extencit, of people and warriors that will never be forgotten because of the Fey, and more. She takes a greivous wound in the second battle with Ra. Parsley tires her best to help her but as she fails she remembers a conversation they had before. She quickly informs the Z fighters some of them must leave the planet to take Shiloh back Nembara, she can be healed by the energy of her palent. Pearl vonunteers, and Papaya goes as well. Shiloh returns with her escorts a little over a week later in full health, returning to her self exile. Personality: Shiloh is always optamistic and loves to cheer others up. She is passionate too, and loyal, she will always stand up for her friends. She might seem a bit to perky but she finds everything about "normal" life exciting to her. Trivia: -Her species have wings, but Shiloh hides hers to blend in -She is 12,831 years old -She is a lesbian -She is the daughter of the Lord of the "Court" but she keeps it a secret -Her species inspired myths of "fairies" -the black and Pink on her wings are only for Princesses of the "Court" -She has 83 brothers, but no living sisters (she had 18 that were killed over the years). -Nembara has 7 moon populated, and ever more colony worlds -She is the youngest child of her father and his new wife. and his youngest child overall -Most of her species only have 1 child (unless it is twins or triplets... ect.) (if any and usually not), only The Lord of the court can have more, unless permission is obtained from him. -Females of her species, nobles anyway, have the ability to impregnante themselves threw a way of cloning there DNA and their lover's DNA (male or female) mixing it, creating a fetus that can be concieved with no sex what so ever. (and more scientific ways I'm not going to get into here), they can reproduce sexually too. -The limit on children is put by magic and due to the effective immortality of the species. Category:Female Characters Category:Random page